


Ready

by LittlestFallenAngel



Series: Do You Love the Silver Wolf? [1]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel
Summary: Michiru birthday comes around again a little over one year after she came to Anima City. Before the celebration can begin, Shirou offers to give Michiru an early present if she can beat him in a little one-on-one.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Series: Do You Love the Silver Wolf? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196528
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	Ready

Michiru had nearly forgotten what day it was. It wasn't until she found a birthday greeting from her mother on Facelook that she remembered. The image of last year's message was burned into Michiru's memory. She remembered the way her thumb trembled as she found herself unable to respond. Back then she didn't think she'd ever see her family again.

This year, though? She happily tapped the little heart icon in appreciation, without another thought.

Michiru had seen so much in that one eventful year. What seemed like a series of misfortunes had, in the end, helped her better understand both beastmen and herself. She was both one of them, and yet different. At first, being transformed into a beastman felt like nothing but trouble. Now, though? Even if she wasn’t quite like the rest of them, Michiru was still proud to be a beastman. To be herself. She still hadn’t quite found her exact niche in life. But, in the meantime, Michiru was comfortable and content with who she was. 

She wasn’t with her parents for her birthday, just like last year. Thankfully the reason for that wasn’t quite so tragic as last year. She’d be celebrating with friends that night, and her family that weekend, instead. It was an arrangement she and her family worked out when Michiru reluctantly accepted how difficult it would be to have her new friends meet her family. As much as Michiru would love to join her old and new lives, it was going to be awhile before that could happen. There was a reason she ran off to Anima City in the first place, after all. The only connection between Michiru’s past and present was Nazuna, who happily was coming along for the trip back to the mainland. 

Though, Michiru felt a little guilty for not asking for her friends’ input. She didn’t want to ask one of them if she couldn’t them all. And she couldn’t bring herself to ask Shirou to walk among humans with her. She didn’t know how long it had been since he was among humans, but she knew his scars ran deep. He wasn’t the angry loner she met, but she didn’t dare risk ripping open old wounds all the same. 

Michiru’s ears perked at the sound of a basketball swooshing through the net outside—a sound she’d recognize in her sleep. She looked out her window to find Shirou on the court. Meeting her eye, Shirou gestured for Michiru to come join him. 

“What’s going on? Looking to lose a game?” Michiru teased once she joined Shirou outside. He answered by firmly passing her the ball. 

“First to ten wins. You win, you get your present early,” he offered. 

The look of disbelief Shirou received in reply shifted from him, to the ball in Michiru's hands, and back again.

"Seriously?"

Michiru had asked Shirou to play with her a few times before, but he was always busy. Or claimed to be. The chance to play with him, to pull the stick out of Shirou's ass and have some fun with him, was a gift in and of itself.

Thinking on it, Michiru could have sworn that some nights, while she slept, she could hear someone dribbling and taking shots on the court just outside her room. Just like she heard Shirou right before coming out. But she often heard those sounds in her dreams, so Michiru had previously dismissed them as such. Was that Shirou all along? Had he been planning this? Was this the very present he was referring to? As sweet as the sentiment was, there was a selfish part of her hoping that there was an actual, physical gift to be earned. While Michiru mentally kicked herself for even thinking such a thing, Shirou grew visibly impatient.

"Are we doing this or not?" he barked.

“Alright, let’s do it.” Michiru passed the ball back to Shirou and put herself between him and the basket, confident that this would be an easy win. Even if Shirou had been practicing, Michiru had been handling a basketball since she could walk. 

Shirou dribbled for a moment, giving Michiru time to get ready—just so she’d know that what was about to happen next wasn’t a fluke. He bounced the ball between Michiru’s feet, reclaiming it behind her back. A surprised Michiru turned just in time to see the layup. 

“I’ve played a little. That’s two,” Shirou boasted and passed the ball back to Michiru.

Michiru didn't know what to make of the sight in front of her. Not Shirou's athletic ability. He could already go toe-to-toe with any other beastman in the city. Putting his strength, speed, and agility to use in a game was natural. It wasn't that different from Michiru using her shifting abilities in baseball. No, it was that cocky little smile that gave Michiru pause. She had never seen Shirou be so playful. He was actually having fun with her. Seeing him like this, after knowing the sad, brooding, literal lone wolf for so long, brought a smile to her lips. It also brought some heat to her cheeks. He was kind of cute when he got cocky.

Michiru fell unusually silent, which told Shirou she was up to something. They were almost at the edge of the small court atop the co-op, so Shirou was sure she’d have to get past him to get close enough to even think about taking a shot. Just when it looked like she was going to pull the same trick as him, Shirou stooped slightly to stop her. This was just enough space for Michiru to fade back and take her shot. The ball sailed over Shirou’s head and arched perfectly into the basket.

“I’ve played a little, myself. That’s three.” 

* * *

And so, it went on. Though the baskets didn’t come as easily after that. By the time they were neck-and-neck at the finish, the morning sun had risen high above. On the cusp of victory, but also on the cusp of exhaustion, Michiru grew desperate. She was sure that if she could get Shirou a little off balance, she could plow through him and go for her shot. 

Well, she tried. And Shirou tried to catch her after she bounced off him like he was a brick wall. But her efforts to put Shirou off balance worked all too well, making him crash right on top of Michiru. The dull thud of the dropped ball echoed across the roof as the two found themselves nose-to-nose. Shirou’s arms were around Michiru, protecting her, but caught beneath her. Michiru’s hands came to rest on Shirou’s shoulders. 

The obvious thing to do was shove him away. She wouldn’t dare. 

“Sorry,” she whispered softly. 

“It’s fine. Are you hurt, Michiru?” 

“No. It’s still weird to hear you say my name, though.” 

“I can go back to calling you tanuki, if you--” 

“No. No, I like it. I like this.” 

A short laugh rose from his throat, which bore a scar from long ago. Her finger absentmindedly ran along that same scar. She was already quite fond of Shirou’s deep voice, but never before had it made her feel so warm. 

“So do I. Michiru.” 

“Shirou.” 

Their heartfelt whispers were silenced by a tender kiss. Michiru entangled her fingers in Shirou’s hair. Gentle sighs of satisfaction were caught between their lips. When their lips parted, their warm, panting breaths mixed between them. Save for those labored breaths they both fell silent. They knew what they wanted to come next. It was just a matter of who would dare to ask for it first. 

“Let’s go to my room,” Michiru whispered quickly, before she could change her mind. Words escaped Shirou, so all he could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

Once there, Shirou sat on the edge of her bed. He was curious—and a bit worried—when Michiru didn’t join him. She had her back to him, hand over her chest in hopes of slowing her racing heart. 

“Is everything alright?” he naturally asked. The sudden sound of his voice made Michiru jump. 

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry. I’m just—thinking.” Michiru narrowed her eyes when she saw that little smirk on Shirou’s lips. She knew he was biting back some smartass reply. 

He offered an apologetic smile, as well as his hand. Her face softened, and she accepted. Their palms turned to touch. Their fingers intertwined. That gentleness from Shirou was all Michiru needed. She settled down on her knees, while Shirou spread his own a bit to accommodate her. 

“I know this a moving a little fast, but--” Michiru started to explain herself, but there was clearly no need. Shirou assured her with a gentle caress of her cheek. He reluctantly lifted his hands from her to unfasten his belt. Michiru pressed her palms against the floor and leaned in close. Her obvious eagerness had Shirou’s heart pounding just as hard and fast as hers. 

An audible gasp left Michiru’s lips when his cock came into view. The look of awe in her eyes flustered Shirou. His cheeks practically burned the air around them. Michiru licked her lips and ran a singer finger along the length. She felt it throb and come to life, which encouraged the curious tanuki. Her fingers curled around his girth, her soft fur caressing his skin. She traced the edge of his foreskin with her thumb. Shirou’s shaky breaths filled her ears. 

“Wow,” she whispered under her breath. 

“Stop. It’s nothing special.” There was that stern, grumpy tone Michiru remembered. Shirou was certain that Michiru was mocking him. 

“It is to me,” Michiru purred sweetly in reply. She kissed the underside of his cockhead, which drew a bead of precum to the tip. 

“Fuck!” Shirou hissed and clasped his hand over his mouth. Her burning cheeks peeked out from under his black glove. 

Michiru smiled proudly. She lowered her hand and replaced it with the warmth of her mouth. She took the swollen head inside, where her tongue greeted the tip. The bitter flavor of his precum made the fur on her back stand on end. It was an acquired taste—one she was acquiring pretty quickly, actually. Her soft, puckered lips sucked on him like he was a delicious treat. After savoring him for a bit Michiru bobbed her head, gliding her lips over the first couple of inches. 

Shirou lowered his hand with a deep, throaty sigh. He bit the finger of his glove and tugged it free from his hand. His bare palm touched her cheek, which felt almost as warm as his own. The gentle caress of his thumb rewarded Michiru’s efforts with loving affection. 

Her eyes were filled with nothing short of absolute adoration for Shirou. His were more sheepish. They darted away every time the emotions within grew too strong to handle. But when Shirou managed to keep his gaze locked with Michiru’s, it was clear he adored her just as much. 

Of course, lust welled up within as well. And the more it gre, the more it made his body tense. Shirou grasped the nearest thing to ground himself—a fistful of Michiru’s hair. In response Michiru picked up the pace. She dipped her head further, taking him as deep into her maw as she could handle. Her hand returned to his shaft to pump what her mouth couldn’t reach. 

Her eyes widened with the sudden lurch of Shirou’s hips. He pulled her by the hair and pried her hot mouth from his dick. A thin line of spit bridge her tongue to him until it snapped. Her warm, panting breaths brushed over Shirou’s saliva-coated cockhead. 

“I’m sorry,” Shirou gasped and loosened his grip. He apologetically stroked his fingers through Michiru’s hair. His other palm came to rest on his face to help recenter himself. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the intense desire burning in Michiru’s eyes. 

“It’s fine,” she purred in a voice that shattered what little restraint Shirou had left. His sudden shift into his beast form made her jump—and so did the sight of his cock in this form. Naturally, it was going to change just like the rest of him, and the shape it would take was equally as obvious. But nothing would have prepared Michiru for how the sight of it would make her feel. 

“Oh my god.” Her fingers curled, claws scraping against the floor. She trembled softly while drawing closer. 

Suddenly, Shirou tucked his hands under Michiru’s arms and lifted with ease. She yelped in surprised, her trance broken. The mattress creaked under Michiru’s weight as Shirou plopped her down. He knelt beside the bed, taking her place. 

Michiru watched with delight as Shirou hurriedly pulled down her shorts, panties soon following them down her long legs. Her chest heaved in excitement as that powerful wolf grasped her thighs and spread them apart. 

Michiru arched her back as Shiro’s tongue traced over the lips of her pussy. Her lips parted in a silent cry, which soon gave way to throaty moans of ecstasy. Upon hearing herself rip the sheets with her claws Michiru quickly moved her hands to Shirou’s head. She scratched behind his ears in appreciation. 

“Good boy. Good, good boy,” she whimpered, body tingling from the tips of her ears down to her curling toes. Shirou was slightly annoyed—mostly with himself, and his wildly wagging tail. 

Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure Shirou was giving her. She opened them again when the ears she was appreciating suddenly disappeared. She found Shirou in his human form. Briefly confused, she realized what had just left her mouth. 

“Oh, god, I didn’t mean to--” Before she could say another word Shirou rose and stole her lips in a fiery kiss. She threw her arms around his shoulders and savored his lips. The taste of both of them mixed together on their tongues. 

Michiru soon discovered the reason for Shirou’s sudden change. Shirou’s fingers took the place of his tongue. The other set sifted through the blue hair atop Michiru’s head, holding her tenderly. Shirou turned his attention to the sensitive little bud at the top, making the tanuki whine against his lips. 

She parted her lips from his, harsh breaths escaping her. He brushed his lips over her forehead to calm her, even as he continued to overwhelm the poor woman with his skillful touch. 

“Good girl,” he whispered into Michiru’s ear. Her breathing suddenly quickened, which didn’t escape Shirou’s notice. But he paid no mind to the arm Michiru lowered from his shoulder. He scratched behind the same ear he had whispered into and opened his mouth to tease her again, only to groan when she reclaimed his cock. 

Soon he was as much of a mewling, moaning mess as her. They gazed into each other's eyes, hot breath blending together. The tender moment was interrupted by a harsh hitch in Michiru’s breathing. She buried her face into the curve of Shirou’s neck, muffling herself for fear of alerting the whole neighborhood. 

Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washed over her. Just when those waves were starting to calm, Michiru felt the unmistakable throb of his cock and the heat of his cum staining her fur and top. The feral growl Shirou let out near her ear was like an earthquake setting off a new series of waves. 

Once her body calmed down, Michiru sunk flat into the mattress. Her eyes turned to Shirou just in time to catch him licking his fingers clean. 

“Can you stop being sexy for one second?” 

When she had first met Shirou, he was just the weirdo crying for no reason at a party. Then he became a friend, a partner, that she could trust. But suddenly he was the hottest guy Michiru had ever known. It was a lot to process. And his cute look of confusion followed by a sultry, confident smile wasn’t helping. He took her hand and guided it to his lips, lapping up his own cum that had spilled over onto her fingers. 

“No.” 

Michiru covered her face with her free hand, even though her brown fur already hid her blush. Shirou brushed his fingers through her hair. 

“You’ll learn to endure. I’ve learned to put up with you.” Shirou quickly realized how that sounded. And if there was an ounce of doubt, it was erased by the cold look Michiru gave him. Though her anger already faded when she saw how flustered she could make a literal deity with just one look. 

Shirou took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. There was far too much to say. Michiru gave him a moment before pushing herself up into her knees. It was about as close to eye-to-eye as she and Shirou were going to get. Seeing him morph back into his beast form brought a soft smile to her lips. She reached up to tend to the tears that were about to spill from his eyes, only for Shirou to take hold of her hands. 

“I love you, Michiru Kagemori.” 

“I love you, too, Shirou Ogami.” 

* * *

Michiru enjoyed the safety and warmth of Shirou’s arms for a bit longer before the two had to part. They had to get ready for the celebration that night. Michiru came down to Shirou’s office to catch up with him just before they were about to head out. 

Upon entering the office she saw Shirou by the window, while Kuro was perched on the railing up above. She also took note of the wrapped-up box sitting in front of the sofa. It was likely the present she had been trying to earn early access to earlier that day. She rushed right past it in favor of joining Shirou. 

“Hey. Are you ready to go?” 

“Almost. We had a deal, didn't we?” Shirou gestured to the box Michiru ran past. 

“I didn’t really win, though.” 

“You were one point ahead by my count. So, we'll call it a late forfeit on my part. Besides, I want you to have it before the party. In case you want to show it off.” 

Intrigued, Michiru went over and settled down on the sofa. Her claws ripped at the wrapping. It only took a few tears to see the box underneath. Spurred on by the logos on the box, she picked up the pace and swept away the paper to open the box. Inside was a sleek pair of black sneakers. 

“I know the color isn’t your usual style, but—” 

“I love them! Where did you even get these?” Michiru didn’t even wait for his answer before kicking off her old sneakers to put on the new pair. 

“I had to go into the mainland. They were easy to find there.” 

Michiru paused while lacing up her shoes. She raised her head to give Shirou her full attention. 

“The mainland? You went to the human city nearby?” 

“Yes. Sometimes I have to go there for work, since anyone who goes missing from Anima City likely ends up there first.” 

“Then, you’re used to being around humans.” 

“It’s tolerable when necessary. More so after meeting you.” 

“Would you—Do you want to come with me and Nazuna this weekend. We’d be going a lot farther inland, so if that’s a problem you don’t have to—” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes it’s a problem, or—?” 

Shirou paused, then walked over and knelt down in front of Michiru. He tended to the shoelaces she abandoned, sending a wave of warmth through her. 

“Hey, I’m not a little kid! I can do it myself.” 

“I want to.” 

“What?” 

“I want to do things for you. Even when they’re hard. It’s been about a thousand years since I dated anyone, but I’m sure boyfriends still do things for their girlfriends. Don’t they?” 

Those words seemed to echo in her ears. When Shirou raised his head, he found a teary-eyed tanuki. 

“Michiru?” was all he could get out before she threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking Shirou on his ass. 

“I love you! I love you I love you I love you!” she cried into his neck. Shirou, unaware of what had been going through her mind earlier that day, was left stunned. 

“I love you, too.” 

Michiru pulled back and Shirou placed his hands on her cheeks. He brushed the tears from Michiru’s cheeks while she sniffled. 

“Sorry. I just didn’t think I’d ever be able to introduce you to my parents.” 

“I’d be happy to meet the people who raised such an amazing woman.” 

They shared a kiss before rising to their feet. 

Kuro had been trying to mind his own business, but they were going to be late at this rate. The crow settled down on his master’s shoulder. Michiru greeted him with little pet along the underside of his beak. 

Shirou offered his hand, which Michiru gladly took. Hand-in-hand they left the office to go join the others.


End file.
